Ever more stringent legal regulations with regard to the admissible pollutant emissions of internal combustion engines which are arranged in motor vehicles make it necessary to implement various measures for reducing pollutant emissions. One approach here is to reduce the pollutant emissions generated by the internal combustion engine.
Correspondingly reduced pollutant emissions can be attained if the fuel is metered in at very high pressure. In the case of diesel internal combustion engines, the fuel pressures are up to over 2000 bar. Such high pressures place high demands on the construction of an injection valve. At the same time, high demands are placed on the actuator unit for the injection valve.